Traição
by MahHzinhaC
Summary: ele a traiu com ninguem memos que a garota que fez de tudo para destruir seu namoro de escola,o que acontece quando bella flagra os dois no dia em que iria contar a ele que estava gravida?/?/
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1

Estávamos muito felizes Edward e eu, completarmos três anos de namoro há uma semana e ficamos noivo no mesmo dia , Alice adoro quando deixei que ela preparasse tudo mas claro que eu estaria na cola dela, não se sabe o que vem na cabeça dela .Faz dois dias que não o vejo tive que fazer uma viagem,sabe pretendo montar um restaurante aqui em forks , e La eu passei mal e fui ao hospital,claro que não por vontade própria odeio hospitais mas jessica minha amiga não me deixaria em paz se não fosse e La acabei descobrindo que seria mãe ,ai não poderiam me dar noticia melhor o Eddie vai mar e hoje estou aqui a caminho da casa de Edward para lhe fazer uma surpresa e lhe contar que estou grávida dele,mal consigo conter minha felicidade,mas antes de chegar aqui liguei para Alice com antecedência para que hoje tirassem todos de casa por que tinha de contar algo a Edward ,ela ficou muito mas muito curiosa , mas não lhe contei nada, chegando La estacionei meu carro em frente a casa dele,achei estranho a porta estava aberta,mas estava tão feliz que nem dei importância ,logo que entrei e me deparei com a pior cena da minha vida vi Edward deitado no sofá praticamente nu com Tânia em cima dele logo Tânia a que nos infernizou desde os tempos de escola ,fiquei paralisada ali as lagrimas escorrendo e pensando no que fazer pus a mão em meu estomago retirei o anel que ele me dera do dedo deixei em cima da mesa e me fui para nunca mais voltar ele jamais saberá do meu filho , fui para casa o mais rápido que pude nunca corri tanto com meu carro ,ainda chorando quando cheguei em casa Charlie não estava que bom me pouparia ter de dar explicações e queria sair o quanto antes dali fui para meu quarto arrumei minha malas e me fui deixando um bilhete a Chalie.

_Desculpe pai,_

_mais tive que fazer isso, prometo ligar assim que puder. Vou aceitar o pedido de trabalho do qual lhe falei irei realizar um sonho prometo que um dia irei montar meu próprio restaurante. Sentirei saudades mais foi necessário, peça desculpas a Alice por mim.e por favor evite falar de mim a qualquer pessoa,sei que Alice esta dando duro no casamento diga a ela que sinto muito ela ira me perdoar quando souber meus motivos, e não esqueça não conte a nem um deles onde estou._

_Te amo_

_Beijos Bella_.

Assim o fiz já se passaram quatro anos, finalmente montei meu restaurante aqui em Chicago e fiz muito sucesso conheci grandes pessoas que me ajudaram a ser o que sou hoje agradeço muito a eles inclusive minha amiga Jessica que adoro quando lhe contei que viria trabalhar com ela e hoje nos duas somos dona de um dos melhores restaurantes da qui ,minha filha é o maior tesouro que possuo,moramos em uma casinha no centro da cidade onde fica perto de sua escola e do restaurante,nunca lhe contei sobre seu pai,perdi contato com todos eles,menos com meu pai eu o fiz prometer que jamais contaria onde estou e que nem comentasse sobre nessie ele é louco pela neta e sofre por eu não levá-la para velo ele que sempre vinha ver ela.

-Renesme meu anjo vamos nos atrasar eu disse

-já vou mamãe ,pronta ela me disse sorindo,toda arrumadinha com sua farda ai eu adorava vela assim

-pegou sua mochila eu disse quando ela entrava no carro

-Sim

-Então vamos liguei o carro e fui leva La a escola que fica a menos de uma quadra de casa dava para leva La andando se não fosse o fato de ter que ir trabalhar.A deixei na escola e fui para meu serviço ,quando cheguei logo recebi uma ligação da minha mãe estranhei ela não me liga tão cedo

-alo mãe

Bella,é Renné a tah como se eu não soubesse

Mãe? Eu disse já estava preocupada sua voz estav rouca como se estivesse chorando

Meu bem tenho uma noticia não muito boa para te dar-tava demorando o que deve ter acontecido

O que houve mãe me conte falei quase me desesperando

É Charlie, ele sofreu um acidente e foi grave

-O que? Como, quase não acreditei meu pai

Ele perdeu o controle do carro e bateu em uma arvore e esta em coma ela falou aos brandos

Quando percebi já estava chorando, claro meu pai chalie em coma ,fiquei paralisada e só consegui dizer:

Mãe estou indo para forks

Sim meu bem venha,estou a sua espera,você ainda tem a chave da casa dele NE? Ela dise

Tenho sim mãe,acho que estarei ai a noite e você vai me contar isso direito

Sim filha beijos te amo

Também mãe se cuida- então desliguei o celular e fiquei ali parada por alguns minutos e logo deixei o restaurante nas mãos de minha amiga Jessica e fui para casa fazer as malas e depois buscar nessie como iria contar isso a ela quando chegamos ao aeroporto nessie não entendeu nada só disse que iríamos visitar o vovô,mas Le contaria tuda a verdade no avião

-Meu bem tenho que te contar algo

Ela me olhava com aqueles olhinhos cor de chocolate que estavam em confusão

-Meu anjo vamos visitar o vovó sim ,mas por que ele esta doente, no hospital –quando terminei de falar ela já deixara cai umas lagriminhas

-Ele vai morrer mamãe ? Ela me perguntou com os olhinhos com a voz fininha já chorando

Eu a abracei –claro que não me anjo,ele vai ficar bem eu a disse tentando acalma La ,nosso vôo seria direto e so duraria umas duas horas quando chegamos no aeroporto fomos direto para casa de Charlie deixar as malas e fomos para o hospital

-Por favor, quarto do ?Eu disse a recepcionista

-Um momento... 305 ela me disse apontando para a direita

-Obrigada- e me fui quase correndo pelo corredor branco com nesssie em meu colo chegando La vejo minha mãe com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar sentada numa cadeira ao lado do meu pai

Ah bella ela disse correndo para meu braços não pude abraça La por causa de nessie em meu colo mais mesmo assim ela veio ate nós duas dando nos um abraço forte

-Oi vovó nessie disse virando o rostinho para René nos olhou dos pés a cabeça

-Meu anjo como você cresceu- minha mãe disse tirando ela dos meus braços e a carregando

E com ele está?eu disse bem baixinho

Melhor agora só temos que esperar ele e acordar,ele sacou do carro e bateu a cabeça –ela me disse já chorando

Ficamos por La por alguns minutos a te nessie dizer que estava com fome ,eu a levei ate a lanchonete, ela foi correndo ate tropessar em um medico , isso minha filha herdou de mim logo fui vê se ela tinha se machucado

Nessie eu disse você se machucou filha ?

Quando o medico a ajudou a se levantar e eu o vi fiquei meio que em estado de choque .ai meu deus era ele, mas como, ele virara medico e estava carregando minha filha

Calma mocinha ,não se deve correr em hospitais

Desculpe ela falou se virando para mim –não me machuquei não mãe

Logo ele me vira tinha vontade de pegar minha filha e corre dali, ele não tirava os olhos de mim e eu tirei minha filha do colo dele –meu anjo quantas vezes eu te disse que não deve soltar minha mão e sair correndo pó ai ?

Ela sorriu e se desculpou novamente

Eu me levantei prestes a sair e dar as costas pra ele - bella ele disse e meu coração acelerou e eu me virei-sim. Não se lembra de mim ele perguntou franzindo o cenho

Claro que me lembro ,mais preferiria não me lembrar e ele baixou a cabeça –sua filha?

Sim

ela é linda tal como a mãe

poderia corar se já não tivesse. E ele continuara igualzinho i cabelo cor de bronze continua do mesmo jeito bagunçado, o corpo parece mais definido do que antes e com essa roupa toda branca ai minha nossa acho que estou hiperventilando,se ele não tivesse feito o que fez comigo uma hora dessas eu já ta ria em seus braços mais não poderia fazer isso,mas é impossível esquecer uma traição

Obrigada eu disse saindo com nessie em meus braços ,quase tropecei de tão nervosa minha nossa acho que preciso tomar uma ar.

Meu bem quer ir tomar um sorvete comigo - ela me deu um sorriso lindo

Claro mamãe mais só se for de chocolate-eu ri

Tah meu bem só vamos avisar sua vó ta bem - ela concordou então fomos

Edward

Mais um dia chato de trabalho estava voltando da minha sala quando uma linda garotinha tropeçou em mim ela tinha os cabelos cor de bronze cacheado nas pontas e tinha os olhos lindos que faziam me lembrar de alguém

-Calma mocinha, não se deve correr em hospitais eu disse a ela tentando ajuda La a ficar em pé

-Desculpe-ela falou pra mim enquanto uma mulher vinha apressada vê La acredito que deveria ser a mãe dela, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da menina era tão familiar.

-meu anjo quantas vezes eu te disse que não deve soltar minha mão e sair correndo?você se machucou? A mulher falou quando eu ovi aquela voz tão doce e linda logo me levantei para ter certeza de que não estava tendo uma alicinaçao ,mas sim eu estava era ela vindo em minha direção mais linda do que nunca seu corpo magro ,seus cabelos voando ,seu rosto pálido ahh e seus olhos lindos ,era defitivivamente ela meu anjo minha bela a única mulher por quem me apaixonei e de tão burro que fui deixei a minha única felicidade escapar por entre meus dedos.

Ela se abaixou para ficar na altura da crinaça e falou - Nessie você se machucou filha ?

Filha era filha dela ,claro tinha os olhos dela e uma porte desastrada eu ri ,mas logo fiquei serio ela deveria estar casada agora e eu a perdi nunca deveria tela deixado partir eu fiquei encarando ela deveria ser uma boa mãe quando ela se levantou e se virou para ir eu não poderia deixar mesmo ela sendo de outro eu queria vela mais um pouco .

- bella eu disse quase minha voz não saia, emtao ela se virou e disse:

-sim. Ela me disse ela parecia estar rígida

-Não se lembra de mim? Ou simplismente não quer falar comigo?Ai que pergunta é essa queria me socar ela se virou e ficou me olhando e depois disse:

-Claro que me lembro, mais preferiria não me lembrar,agora se me der licença preciso ir

E eu baixei a cabeça ela estava muito zangada a deixando mais linda ainda

Olhei a menina e disse

sua filha?

sim

Ela é linda como a mãe eu disse e era mesmo

Obrigada

ela respondeu quase corando ela estava fria será que a machuquei tanto assim e pior que eu saberia a resposta e por qual seria o motivo dela ter ido embora por 4 nos sem da uma noticia , estou com nojo de mim mesmo e tudo por culpa de Tânia ai como eu tenho raiva daquela mulher edepis de ver bella fiquei pensando nos momentos em que passamos juntos da vezes que entrava pela janela do quarto dela no meio da noite e quando sai de meu devaneios ela não estava mais ali nem falei com ela direito sabrer como estava, mais sei de alguém que vai me ajudara responder todas a minha perguntas peguei meu celular e disquei

Alice?

Ah oi Ed. aconteceu algo?

Sim eu disse

Você nem sabe quem esta de volta,mas so conto se você me ajudar

- quem? Anda Ed me conta saber que sou muito curiosa

-vai me ajudar?

Tah eu vo mais me conta quem

Bella

Bella? Serio ahhhhhh. Sabia que ela reagiria dessa forma elas eram tão amigas

Como? ela não me ligou e nem nada onde você a viu ? Falou com ela? Como ela esta?

Calma Alice, ela esta aqui no hospital por cauda do chalie

Ah é mesmo coitada dela , mais e no que que você quer que eu te ajude em Edward?sabe que eu não quero que ela sofra denovo

Não Alice so quero que você descubra como ela esta e a propósito se ela esta casada

Casada?

Sim ela tem uma filha

Filha ai bella vai ter que me contar tudo, sabe onde ela foi?

Não

Aham Alice tenho que voltar ao trabalho e desliguei espero que ela a encontre e me tra noticias

Passei o resto da tarde uma pilha de nervos estava quase explodindo de vontade de ir ate ela me ajoelhar e pedir implorar que ela me perdoe e me aceite novamente na vida dela,vontade de agarra La e der um beijo naquela boca abraçar aquele corpo .

Bella

Depois do sorvete achei melhor levar nessie para casa ela estav muito cansada da viajem e não seria bom ela durmir num hospital,quando acabei de colocar la na cama alguém bateu na porta e eu fui atender quando abri a porta

ALICE eu disse quase gritei nos abraçamos e eu ate chorei nossas quantas saudades senti daquela baixinha,ficamos um bom tempo abraçadas na porta

Bella que bom que você esta aqui saudades quase não acreditei quando Ed me contou que você tinha voltado

Edward?

Sim ele que me contou ,alias eu estou esperando por quatro anos você me responder porque foi em borá e nem se despediu de mim, o Ed ficou destroçado por meses

Senti uma dor no peito eu o fiz sofrer, ahhh ele me machucou primeiro

Chega Alice não quero falar dele, mas me conta como você esta ?

Tah bels desculpa a eu to ótima mais me diz cadê ela?

Ela disse vasculhando a casa com os olhos

Ela quem?

Sua filha bella quero ver ela onde onde cadê bella me mostra -eu sorri eu adoraria conta a verdade para ela

Calma Alice ela ta dormindo- quando eu disse ela abaixou a cabeça com carinha de decepção e eu sei quanto ela é curiosa

Quer vela?

Sim ela disse e fomos para meu quanto onde nessie durmia

Quantos anos ela tem ?qual o nome dela? E eu ri denovo tava demorando ela começao a enxurrada de perguntas

Calma Alice uma pergunta de cada

Ela tem quatro anos e se chama Renesme mais o apelido dela é nesiee

quando ela entrou no quarto parou na porta e ficou olhado ela

Ela é linda bels

Brigada Alice eu disse

Mais ainda quero saber de tudo ela disse me puxando para a sala

Calma Alice

Anda bella quero sabre de tudo

Ta vou contar eu disse sentando-me no sofá

sobre o que você quer que eu te conte?

Quem é o pai dela?Ela me perguntou e eu fiquei nervosa não sabia o que eu iria dizer –

a Alice foi um namorado ai que tive quem não deu bola pra mim e eu o larguei

Um ela me disse e ficou pensativa

o que foi Alice?

Nada não

Ficamos horas conversando ela me disse que estava noiva de jasper que era dona de uma loja de roupas típico dela eu contei que tinha um restaurante, depois de horas ouvi alguém me chamando

–mamãe

e logo vi nessie tinha acordado e estava no meio da escada cassando os olhinhos

-Oi meu bem eu disse Alice não tirava os olhos dela e eu fui ao encontro dela e a peguei no colo e a levei ate o sofá

– nessie quero te apresentar uma amiga da mamãe .essa é Alice eu disse sentando ao lado dela – oi ela disse como vai?

Alice riu e falou

–oi eu estou bem e você?

-Com fome ela disse e nos caímos na risada

Enquanto fazia uns sanduíches elas duas não paravam de rir,já vi que ela se dariam muito bem juntas, depois de comermos decidimos ir dar um passeio na cidade,não queria que nessie me visse preocupada e não queria que ela ficasse mas estava para desabar a qualquer momento, quando me celular tocou

Mãe?

Oh bella venha logo –ai meu deus o que será que aconteceu será? Não não pode ser e logo Alice veio ao meu Lado

O que aconteceu mãe?.............................

**espero que tenham gostado essa é minha primeira e vai ser meio breve........**


	2. Chapter 2

Queria seu pai acordou e eu comecei a chorar

Co-como? Acho que não entendi

Querida seu pai ele acordou a 15 minutos e agora os médicos estão La com ele e eu aproveitei para te avisar ele me disse bem rápido

Mãe eu to a caminho daí

Ta querida to te esperando e ela desligou, e eu ainda fiquei parada ali olhando para meu anjinho que me fitava com uma cara preocupada e logo eu sorri e a abracei apertado enchendo-a de beijinhos

O que foi bella?Alice me perguntou meio preocupada

Meu pai Alice

Ela ficou me olhando - ah meu deus bella não me diz que Charlie....... eu n deixei que ela treminasse-ele acordou e ela abriu um sorriso e veio me abraçar

que bom bella

Vovo tava dormindo? Nessie me perguntou fazendo uma ruguinha de duvida na testa

Meu bem depois eu te explico ta?e ela concordoue eu sai desesperada pegando minha bolsa e minhas chaves, mas antes de sair ...

Alice você poderia ficar com ela enquanto vou ou hospital?

Sim claro

Brigada Alice eu disse a abraçando

Anda bella teu pai te espera e eu sorri

Ah bella

Sim

Vou leva La para dar um passseio no parque viu?

Sim,temos que aproveitar NE é raro sol aqui

E ela riu

E eu sai correndo para meu pegar meu carro e no meio do caminho droga esqueci de perguntar para Alice que horas eu deveria vir pega las ah depois eu ligo entrei no carro e fui em direção ao hospital para ver meu pai quando cheguei na sala eu o v sentado conversando com minha mãe

Pai eu disse correndo para abraça lo

Bella ele disse enquanto me abraçava e ficamos chorando abraçados depois ficamos por horas conversando quando ele me lembrou delas

Bella cadê nessie? Por que ela não esta aqui com você?

Nossa mãe que horas são ?

São sete da noite querida

Droga

O que foi bella? Meu pai perguntou

Não é nada não pai mais vou buscar ela e trazer aqui ta

Ta bom ele disse mas não demore quero muito ver minha netinha

Claro

Mãe vou para casa ,você não quer que eu volte quando nessie dormir ai você vai para casa descansar?

Não queria estou bem vai e cuida da nossa garotinha

Sim eu disse já saindo do quarto nossa Ali deveriam ta uma fera comigo peguei o celular e liguei para ela

Alice

Ah..... oi bella como ele esta?

A ele ta bem ,Alice desculpa eu perdi a hora onde voces estão?

Ahh... não se preocupa bella nos sabemos, estamos aqui em casa a propósito Esme adoro ela

O QUE?

Nossa meu coração acelerou minha filha ta na casa dele, justo La ....

Ta Alice to indo pra i buscar nessie falei tentando soar muito casual

Ta estamos a sua espera beijo

Ta bju

E desliguei o celular nossa eu estou indo a casa de Edward,espero que ele não esteja lá ai como eu queria matar Alice agora custava ela me esperar La no parque,quando eu chego La ai me deu um arrepio estava tão nervosa parecia a primeira vês que vim aqui no dia em que Edward me apresentou ao seu pais naquele dia fiquei uma pilha de nervosismo,

Flash back

Calma meu susurrava em meu ouvido-voce so ira conhecer meus pais

É eu sei eu disse baixinho enquando ele estacionava o carro em frente a uma bela casa,bela não era linda bem grande com um jardim enorme na frente, a casa tinha um toque antigo mais moderno ao mesmo tempo com enormes janelas de vidro.........

Ed. E se eles não gostarem de mim?

É claro que eles vão adorar você ,assim como eu ele disse abrindo a porta do carro pra mim

Antes de entrarmos ele sussurrou um eu te amo

Fim........

Quando bati na porta quem atende pra minha satisfação : Esme

Oi queria quanto tempo e ela me deu aquele abraço maternal

Oi Esme como vai? E cadê elas?

A querida sua filha é linda e ela cativou a todos nos

Brigada eu disse entrando na casa e Esme passou os braços no meu ombro e me conduziu ate a sala como se já não soubesse andar por aquela casa, quando chego La vejo ele e minha filha brincando de desenhar e fiquei mais nervosa ainda quando ele me olhou logo se levantou e quando me dei conta estávamos sozinhos na sala ande será que foram nessei e esme? Ai meu Deus me ajuda

Ele veio andando em minha direção e disse:

Fico feliz por seu pai ter acordado.

Brigada saiu mais como um susurro,também ele estava tão perto...ai bella foco,foco

Bella sei que não deveria falar sobre isso mais precisamos conversar

Ai meu deus o que ele queria agora?

Com-n-n verssar? Sobre o que ? droga de nervosismo eu já estava gaguejando

Sobre nos ele disse chegando mais perto e eu me sentei sofá sentei não cai

Vamos fale você então porque não tenho nada o que parecer zangada mais por dentro tava loca para agarrar bella pelo amor de deus foco

Ele me encarou rindo e disse

Aqui não vamos para o jardim e Le disse estendendo a Mao pra mim,eu a segurei e o segui,chegando La ele parou a centímetros de mim e falou

Bella não sei por onde começar mais quero que saiba que não ah so um dia que não me arrependa do que fiz a você e quero que saiba que meus sentimentos continuam os mesmos ele disse

Eu fiquei sem ação sem palavras o que eu iria dizer

Edward eu- antes mesmo de falar ele pegou meu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido-eu te amo - e depois me beijou ai que saudades daqueles beijos doces e eu me entreguei ao beijo não queria pensar em nada só nesse momento, mas perae bella acorda não cai nessa de novo lembra do que ele fez ,faça algo antes que você sofra novamente e logo o empurrei - o que você pensa que ta fazendo?Eu perguntei meio ofegante

Bella-ele disse mais logo o em terompi, não agora você vai me ouvir

O que você acha que vou me derreter nos seus braços novamente Edward você me traiu, iríamos nos casar o que você queria que eu fizesse que passasse uma borracha no que vi?

Bella ele disse baichinho so queria que voce tivesse me dado a chance de me explicar

Ata eu disse e você acha que mudaria muita coisa NE?

Não sei mais talvez

Ele não terminou quando ouvimos alguém me chamar ai eu esta fervendo de raiva não via a hora de ir embora

Mamãe?

Quando olhei para cima vi nessie na sacada me chamando e Alice a puxando para dentro

Desculpa ela disse com aquele sorisso de quem apronta algo

Ainda tem algo para me contar preciso ir,me filha me espera

Bella ele falou mais se calou quando percebeu que eu iria falar

O não Edward não venha com seus lamentos, por favor, eu passei quatro anos da minha vida tentando te esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia e agora você vem e tenta me lembrar tudo de novo

Bella juro que não queria que você sofresse, mas... Eu não agüento mais ficar Lange de você, nem mesmo eu me lembro do que fiz naquela noite, você sabe que eu te amo;poderíamos tentar de novo mais sem compromisso eu juro que não irei deixar você sofrer só me deixe tentar te mostrar que posso que mudei

Ah juro que queria acreditar nele, aqueles olhos verdes esmeralda embaçados por causa das lagrimas não negavam que ele estava sendo sincero, mas juro que não sei o que fazer

Edward eu não sei o que dizer me de um tempo para pensar quando eu disse isso ele farejou uma chance por isso ele abriu aquela sorriso lindo e eu logo tratei de dizer

Mas não prometo nada eu o disse então sai para pegar nessie e leva La para casa quando entrei na casa eu a vi dormindo no colo de Alice que me encarava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e logo ela me passou minha filha e a levei ate o carro não sem antes me despedir de todos menos do Edward, pois ele não estava junto com os outros quando cheguei em casa arrumei nessie e fui tomar uma banho estava muito estressada depois me vesti e fui dormir quando acordei nem me lembrei do sonho que tive ainda estava tensa e fui tentar fazer o café depois de pronto fui acordar nessie quando cheguei no quarto ela tava parecendo um bolinho na cama ela me lembrava tanto ele ate nos pequenos gestos ela era ele todinho ate ri do que tinha acabado de pensar talvez devesse dar uma nova chance a ele mas não sem antes provo calo um pouco e ri de novo como eu era perversa,sai dos meu devaneios com nessie me chamando

Mamãe?Mamaaeee?

An? Ah oi queria bom dia, que tal irmos ao parque hoje antes de visitar o vovo?

Ela deu um pulo da cama e veio ao meu encontroe eu a peguei no colo

Calma moçinha e a enchi de beijos que a fizeram rir o que você anda comendo em menina como anda pesada

Mamãe só estou crescendo ela me disse quando a coloquei no chão e ficou na pontinha do PE

Ah como eu não tinha notado isso em? Eu disse fazendo cócegas nela

Ah para mamãe ela disse rolando na cama eu parei e disse vá banhar querida te espero La embaixo para o café sim?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e correu para o banheiro e logo depois de alguns minutos ela desceu toda arrimadinha com uma jardineirinha jeans e uma blusinha rosa e um casaco na cintura branco e um tênis lilás descendo as escadas apressada para vir tomar café logo que terminamos fomos ao parque sabe tem que aproveitar quando faz sol em forks que é quase um milagre,ela ficou entretida com as outras crianças enquanto eu lia orgulho e preconceito abaixo de uma arvore depois de alguns minutos ouvi uma voz que me fez arrepiar

Você não cansa desses livros?

Ai gente OBRIGADA pelos comentários fiquei tão feliz minha primeira historia sei q n tah muito boa mais vo fzer oq puder para melhora La e peço encarecidamente que tenham paciência por que ando muito ocupada na escola sabe 3] ano n é fácil maiss amei a todos que comentaram

Ahhhhh eu quero muito mais muitosss comentários nessa simmm

E TAM bem adoraria que vocês me ajudassem na se preocupem o emm Vai entrar na historiaa


	3. Chapter 3

Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu me virei ficamos a centímetros um do outro poderia ouvi sua respiração tive de fazer um esforço enorme para não beijá-lo ali mesmo

Hum não sei por que te incomoda que eu leia esses livros?Eu o perguntei com a cara de ofendida

Claro que não me incomoda só não sei que graça você vê nesses livros. E ele deu aquele famoso sorriso torto. Posso me sentar?Ele disse se sentando ao meu lado com uma calça de moletom e uma blusa colada, ai minha nossa esses músculos ai acho que eu estava hipeventilando uma hora dessas

Claro e ae me conta anda fazendo caminha das?Tentei quebrar o silencio

Ahh não é só você que fica radiante quando sol aparece. ele me disse rindo,ficamos conversando por alguns minutos ate nessie aparecer

Mamãe olha

Quando eu me virei para ver onde o dedinho dela apontava que era na blusa que estava com uma mancha enorme de chocolate sem contar que ela estava toda suja de terra

Nossa nessie onde você estava?Eu disse rindo e Edward caia na gargalhada quando a viu desse jeito ela estava com o cabelo bagunçado, toda suja de areia sem contar chocolate, ai meu deus tem ate no cabelo dela

A mamãe ela disse fazendo biquinho aquele menino ali tava sujando todas as meninas de lama ,quando ela apontou o menino gordinho eu vi varia garotinhas correndo e gritando indo junto aos seus pais,não conseguia parar de rir vendo ela daquele jeito e Edward não parava de encara La com um sorriso bobo no rosto, parecia aqueles pais vendo seu primeiro filho após o nascimento, ai minha nossa o que eu to pensando bella foco

Ela olhou para ele e disse oi meio sem graça pelo seu estado

E ele retribuiu acenando a cabeça

Eu me ajoelhei para ficar da altura dela e disse meu bem vamos ter que ir para casa e você precisa de um banho ela fez de novo biquinho e Edward não parava de rir

Mas mamãe eu já banhei hoje

Querida tem lama ate no seu cabelo eu disse mostrando para ela eu prometo te trazer amanha se fizer sol e ela abriu um sorriso e me abraçou

NESSIE eu gritei quando me desequilibrei típico não e caímos no chão ai ele não se conteve e soltou uma gargalhada bem alta

Filha agora eu vou ter que banhar também veja você me sujou toda e ela riu agora mamãe também vai banhar e os dois não paravam de rir e foi que me dei conta que eles tinham o mesmo sorriso meio torto

Você veio de carro? Ele me perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios

Não mas podemos ir andando nessie me fez uma cara feia colocou as mãozinhas na cintura poxa mãe não quero andar eu to cansada

Nessie eu a repreendi

Ah deixa eu estava indo para casa mesmo eu deixo vocês La é caminho

Ta eu aceitei e ele abriu a porta do carro para nessie que entrou sorridente pelo visto ela gostou dele e depois ele abriu pra mim a da frente ele sempre fora um cavalheiro passamos boa parte da viagem rindo de nessie ela contava a ele de todo os seus coleguinhas... Eu me senti tão bem como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferente quando cheguei em casa eu estava toda suja de lama junto com nessie quando caiu um temporal

Você não quer entrar e esperar a chuva passar? Eu perguntei a ele n sei por eu mais não queria me separar dele não agora

Claro ele disse então entramos na casa

Pode ficar à-vontade só ou dar um banho nessa mocinha eu disse pegando nessie no colo e depois eu volto

Ta ele concordou ainda rindo

Acabamos banhando as duas juntas ela estava impossível hoje, depois nos vestidos e fomos para sala onde ele estava a nossa espera

Oi disse nessie para ele descendo as escadas e ele nos olhou e ele ficou parado me olhando ai quase corri para me ver no espelho o que será que eu tinha, estava vestida normal um calça jeans uma blusa de manga azul e os cabelos soltos.

E eu fui direto para a cozinha vermelha igual uma pimenta ou pior, depois de uns minutos

Senti duas mãos na minha cintura estremeci ao toque era ele ai nossa como consegui viver quatro anos sem ele

Sabe que adoro quando você usa azul? Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido

Sei eu disse

Então o que você pretende me provocar?E eu ri

Pode ser ai ele começou a beijar meu pescoço ai adoro quando ele faz isso ai descia para meu colo me pressionando mais contra seu corpo

NE-nessie foi só o que consegui falar

Ela estava dormindo no sofá então a levei ate o quarto ele sussurrou entre beijos no meu pescoço e derrepente ele me virou para encara lo e começou a me beijar era um beijo tão intenso tão bom e logo me afastei - aqui não Edward serio minha filha ta La em cima, e acho que já esta na hora de você ir antes que esse temporal piore

Ele me encarou incrédulo, quando o seu celular tocou- só um minuto

Alo?

Alice?an a sei aham não se preocupe estou bem

Aham tah ate amanha então

O que foi Edward? Eu perguntei

Era Alice ela disse que as estradas estão interditadas por causa da chuva

Ele chegou mais perto e disse com uma vo0z rouca que estava me levando à loucura

Bella você se importa se eu passasse a noite aqui?

Ai eu juro que quase tive um ataque ele queria dormir aqui eu não iria resistir à tentação

Cla –cla-ro eu disse tentei me recompor e disse mas você vai dormir no quarto de Charlie e eu vou dormir com nessie

Ele ficou me olhando. Não acredito que esta com medo de mim bella? Ele disse meio irônico

Não ,eu só quero evitar a tentação

Eu sou uma tentação para você bella?Ele disse chegando mais perto e agarrando minha cintura

Não sabe o quanto e eu ri quase não acreditarei quando disse aquilo

Ta bom ele disse com carinha de cachorro pidão e fui para meu quarto antes que atacasse ele ali mesmo na cozinha

Vesti minha camisola branca que ia ate o joelho, so que me lembrei que me esqueci de pegar um lençol pra mim e outro para nessie estava bem frio hoje. No meio da noite entrei no quarto de Charlie, ai não resisti tinha que ver ele quando cheguei perto da cama notei que não havia ninguém ate sentir alguém me puxando

Sabia que você não iria resistir


	4. Chapter 4

-sabia que você não iria resistir

ele sussurou em meu ouvido com uma voz rouca de tirar qualquer fio de razão que eu me virou em um movimento rápido selando nossos lábios,num beijo desesperado cheio de paixão,nessa noite eu irei deixar o passado adormecer e viver esse momento fazendo com que o desejo tomasse de conta para que a razão não voltasse a perturbar.

Despertei de uma maravilhoso sonho no qual eu nunca mais acordaria,estava nos braços de um homen o único que faz com que meu corpo reaja de maneira inesperada,me virei e sente uma mão possessiva em minha cintura,quem disse que sonhos não se ralizam.

-Bom dia dorminhoco

Disse dando vários beijos em seu pescoço

-unmmm............ahh o que eu não daria para ser acordado assim todos os dias

-nos poderíamos dar um jeito nisso

-e como seria?

Ele falou subindo e cima de mim,me prendendo com os braços e me deixando sem fôlego com um beijo,mas como o ditado diz o que é bom dura pouco..

-manheeeee

-ceus eu me esqueci da nessie

disse levantando as pressas para me vestir,meu deus imagina se ela me encontassa aqui nesse estado

-calma querida

ele disse vestindo a roupa e me abraçando por trás

-o que acha de ir la pra casa agora vou enlouquecer quero você a todo instante

-mas Edward e nessie ,não posso deixar ela assim

-leve-a todos adoraram ela la em casa

-ta bom ,mais agora deixa eu ver o que ela quer

dei um selinho nele e fui ao encontro da minha garotinha

-oi amor

-mãe to com fome

-claro meu bem va banhar que já faço sei café

-eii......cade meu beijo

nisso ela vei correndo pro meu colo e me dei um bjo bem estralado

-ei vamos passar o dia na casa da Alice que ir?

-simmmmmm posso levar unms brinquedos ?

-claro mais leve so alguns

-iupiiiii te amo mamaeeeee-

eu sorri e fui fazer o café quando senti um par de mão em minha cintura e uma boca na minha orelhha

-sabe sempre sonhei que seria assim

-como?

-assim acordando com você todos os dias,tendo nossos filhos em uma bella casa como essa e um cachorro

Travei céus me esquecei como vou contar sobre ela

-Edward

-eu sinto tanto aquele mal entendido, todos os dias, você sabe que já mais trairia você.

-edward eu não quero falar sobre isso vamos esquecer o passado por hoje sim?

-mas precisamos colocar os pingos nos is eu não vo permitir que você vá embora da minha vida de novo.

-eu sei que temos que falar e não vo fugir de novo....prometo

-manhe quando vamos?....an oi tio Edward

-oi durmiu bem?

-sim e vocês emmmm?

EDWARD

Céus quantos anos ela tem mesmo em?

Bella estava vermelha

-nessie

-desculpa

-rsrsrsrsrrsrsrrsrsr vocês duas são comedia garantida

-nos vamos assim que tomarmos café

chegando la depois de encher o carro de brinquedos que nessie ensistiu em levar estávamos eu e bella converssando no sofá nessie desenhando na mesinha de centro e aliace aprontando alguma coisa la em cima quando escutamos um estrondo e um gri to nesse exato momento uma garotinha muito assustada pulou no colo da mãe,uma louca la em cima peguntando onde é um encendio e um cara bem grande na porta com uma camisa de havaí com um bermudão e uma esposa ao lado.

-EMM

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pessoal milll desculpas pela demora so que ando muito sem motivação pra continuar mais vo tentar se vocês me ajudarem com o que puderem idéias de preferência e obrigada a todos que me esperaram e que aturam minha gramática que é #$%¨&*

Bjaoooo

Mayara


	5. Chapter 5

Pandora amei tuas idéias mais eu queria que o ed descobrisse em meio a um drama sabe eu já ate escrevi essa parte mais to c receio de colocar eu to tentando faezr o melhor que posso to sem tempo meu colégio ta uma tortura ainda tem enem.........

Pessoal desculpa se tah meio confuso,vo tentar melhorar,pra falar verdade eu nem ia postar isso foi um sonho que eu tive ai contei a uma amiga que pirou e me fez fzer essa fic..eu to amando sabe,mais n sei me expressa como eu queria mais vo tentar

Bjossss

Mayara

Chegando lá depois de encher o carro de brinquedos que nessie ensistiu em levar estávamos eu e bella conversando no sofá nessie desenhando na mesinha de centro e Alice aprontando alguma coisa lá em cima quando escutamos um estrondo e um grito nesse exato momento uma garotinha muito assustada pulou no colo da mãe,uma louca lá em cima perguntando onde é um encendio e um cara bem grande na porta com uma camisa de Havaí com uma bermuda e uma esposa ao lado.

-EMM

-emm:bella não acredito

Ele disse correndo para meu encontro graças à nessie ele não me deu um daqueles famosos abraços de urso

-bels:oi emm como vai?

-emm:eu to ótimo e essa linda garotinha quem é?

-bells:minha filha

-emm:filha?

-ed:oi,vejo que a fofoca é mais importante né?

-emm:ahh qual é ão bels me apresenta ela que eu te apresento minha ursinha

-bels:quem?

-ali: a bella depois você rose

-rose:boa tarde

-todos :boa

-bels:querida a mamãe que te apresentar um amigo

Disse para a garotinha que se escondia no vão do pescoço da mãe

-nessie:não quero

Disse manhosa

-emm/ por quê?

-nessie:você me assustou

-emm:oun desculpa o que eu faço pra me redimir?

Ela olhou pra ele com um sorriso sapeca

-nessie:vamos brincarrrrrr

-bels:nessie modos

Repreendendo a filha que saia do colo da mãe e puxava a mão do mais novo amigo

Reneesme Carlie swan

-emm: o prazer é minha senhorita sou Emmet Cullen e esta é Rosalie Cullen minha esposa

Disse abraçando a bela mulher loira com olhos e curvas belíssimas

-nessie:você é linda aprece minha barbie

-rose:nos que fofo.....brigada e você parece uma mini fadinha

-nessie:gostei de você vamos brincar também?

de que?

-nessie: de boneca disse pulando e batendo palminha

-emm: COMO?

-nessie:sim eu só a que vai cuidar do dodói a Alice vai ser minha ajudante e vocês serão os papais

-emm:papais?

Rose:claro emm,é bom que você treina logo quando vierem os nossos

Ed: se ferrou

Bels: Edward

Ali: vamos doutora?

Disse levando a garotinha para a aparte de cima onde os futuros papais iriam conhecer seu filho,e na parte de baixo Edward e bella conversavam,ela tinha medo que tudo isso fosse um simples sonho,estava bom mais para ficar perfeito tinha que contar a ele sobre nessie,como ele reagiria?Será que a perdoaria ou a abandonaria ?prguntas ecoavam em sua cabeça ate sentir uma mão sobre a sua.

Ed:concede-me a honra de tela como minha acompanhante num jantar hoje?

Bels:claro senhor

rsrrsrsrsr


End file.
